These Are The Two Of My Favorite Things
by GleekForEver1
Summary: When Bella first enters Forks as a vampire from the 1800s, what if she is reunited with her long lost sister? Also, what if she gets something she has always wanted but never in her life had the chance to get? What if Bella finds her mate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's Pov;

I let out a huff of frustration as I saw my skin begin to glitter meaning that it would be yet another sunny day in LA.

Time to introduce myself, I'm Isabella Marie Hale. In human years I'm 18 but in vampiric years I'm 162. I was changed into a vampire in the 1800's when I lived with my elder sister Rosalie and our parents but there was a tragic turn of events and we got seperated. I missed all of my family so much dearly, thinking of them all was the main reason I got through so many years on my own.

Rosalie was the image of our mother, with sparkling blue eyes and perfect blonde hair whereas I had plain brown hair and chocolate brown eyes as I had received my looks from my father. Both me and my sister were extremely close so it was heartbreaking not to of seen her in over 100 years. I only had one main possession, and that was a necklace my sister had given me many years previously. My sister was my rock, and she never judged me no matter of my actions.

I had fallen out with my parents on the night of my change into a stronger creature, and it was when I was in the middle of the forest that my vision had turned black and all I remember after that is the intense pain I had been in for three days. The pain I had experienced through that change had no comparison to losing my sister.

When I had awoken, I knew that there was something wrong with me straight away because of the ache in throat so I ran continuously for two whole days until I ended up running into another coven; The Denali's. They graciously explained to me everything about vampires, and the only man in the coven - Elezar, also explained to me that I had an intensely strong mind shield which could be easily expanded which another coven member helped me do with her immense gift; Kate.

The Denali's explained to me about two diets, human and animal blood. I ended up choosing a diet that consisted of killing animals and ever since my first hunt, I have never touched a drop of human blood. I spent a number of years with the Denali's which helped me control any blood-lust for humans. It was easy to allow the Denali's to be like my family - Kate, Carmen, Elezar, Tanya and Irina were great.. I just never felt whole without Rosalie back in my life.

After I was confident enough that I wouldn't harm any humans, I began to travel all over the world and spent a lot of time with nomads and covens that I found on my travels. I made an extremely close friend in a beautiful nomad named Garret and another close friend in Benjamin from the Egyptian coven. I spent many years with the Amazon coven learning about so many stories there, it was extremely fascinating.

The year was now 1998, and there was one place I wanted to go before I visited a place where there where another coven of vampires whose diet I followed. The Cullen's.

First, I needed to go back to LA to see it one last time. To visit our old house, our old farm, and to spend one last time looking at the memories me and Rosalie had successfully created in having an amazing time.

* * *

It took me a full day to run to Forks, Washington and it took me an hour in a nearby place to pay for an outfit and necessities for the day ahead. I'd had to make a plan on my way to Forks so had to ring up and estate agent company in Forks, and buy a house. Thankfully, the estate agent believed that I was driving to Forks so had agreed to leave a key under the doormat for me to pick up as soon as possible. I'd also enrolled myself at the only high school in Forks, and had them send my timetable and any forms to my new home.

As soon as I reached the outside of my house, I smiled and quickly crouched down to pick the key up and unlocked the door. I closed the door silently and immediately rushed up the stairs and straight into the bathroom and stripped getting into the shower so I could feel as fresh as my vampiric skin would allow. Soon enough, my hair smelled of strawberries and I was in a new outfit that would hopefully keep the attention away from me. It was 8.20am when I stepped outside with all the necessary forms, and ran to the school, easily keeping out of eyesight of any humans in the near neighborhood.

As soon as I stepped into the school parking yard, I saw students eyes flicker to me and stare in astonishment. I looked down and carried on walking to the reception to get the last form that I needed. Thankfully, there was nobody in the reception office except a woman behind a desk.

"Excuse me? I'm Isabella Hale, I was told to come here to collect a form as its my first day in this school." I spoke in a soft and gentle tone.

"Of course. Welcome to Forks dear. I've been waiting to meet you, since you called. Here we are, could you possibly sign this? Also, at the start of each class could you give this sheet to your teachers and get them to sign it and then bring it back here at the end of the day?" The receptionist asked whilst handing me forms. I quickly signed the required sheet and took the other sheet from the woman. I nodded my gratitude towards the woman but frowned in heartbreak as I turned away after hearing the woman mutter something about me having certain similarities to the Cullen's, especially Rosalie. After my moment of freezing, I sighed and checked my necklace was on me before leaving to my first class; Calculus.

My classes of the day easily sped by, despite the continuous staring and boys asking to walk me to the class that I had next. Soon enough it was time for the humans to take a lunch break, so I slowly got up and followed the humans to the cafeteria. Even now, humans were still staring making me certain that if I were to be human again, I would be blushing like crazy.

I quickly scanned the cafeteria, just as I was about to stop there where a group that caught my eye but only one had my main attention. The person that held my attention was what caused me to whisper out my next word in nothing but pain. The pain only came out, because I was sure I was looking at someone who either was or could pass for my sister.

Simply one word slipped out of my mouth.

"Rosalie?" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's Pov;**

After I whispered the name, I saw the girl turn her head and look at me in curiosity. As her eyes met mine, I saw the same color topaz as mine.

"Isabella?" She breathed, putting her hands onto a rather buff mans shoulder to help her stand up. When she adjusted herself, she looked directly at me and opened her arms.

I just ran straight to her and into awaiting arms ignoring all of the looks and the coversations being killed off.

"I have missed you so much babygirl." Rosalie whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too, my Rosalie." I told her, wrapping my arms around her even tighter afraid that she'd disappear.

"Rose...Whats going on?" The buff man asked with a confused look on his face.

"This is my sister, Isabella. Isabella Hale." Rose replied with a big smile on her face.

At that recognition dawned on his face, and he too stood up with a big grin and wrapped me in a hug that would kill any human. "It's so good to meet you, I'm glad you are still alive. Rosie needs you back in her life."

"Thankyou." I told him with a smile, nearly falling over as he pushed me into a seat but smiling as Rosalie sat with me wrapping an arm around me to keep me close.

"Jazz, Edward, Alice this is my biological sister Isabella Hale. Bella, meet my brothers and sister. Emmett is my husband also. How are you still alive?" Rosalie asked me whispering when telling me of her husband, and asking me the question I hated.

"Later." I mouthed.

She nodded with understanding on her face. "It's so nice to meet you all, you too brother-in-law." I said with a wink at Emmett, who smiled at me showing his dimples. He seemed perfect for my sister, and I'd known him all of 2 minutes.

"Hey, you still have the necklace." Rosalie whispered to me in a disbelieving voice.

"I've never took it off, Rosie." I told her, with a gentle smile.

She just lifted her wrist up and showed me a sapphire bracelet that I'd given her on her human 16th birthday.

I looked up and saw Edward looking directly at me, and Jasper and Alice rapidly texting on their phones. "What?" I asked self consciously.

"I can't read your mind." He stated confused.

I smirked slightly. "I'm a mind shield, only gifts that aren't mind related work on me." I informed him.

After that, conversation flowed around the table easily. Rosalie never took her arm from around me, which I was grateful for because I knew that I was whole all because I had my sister back in my life.

Just as I was about to speak, the warning bell rang alerting everyone to go to their next class. We all stood, and I was enveloped in a final hug from Rosalie. "What class do you have next Isabella?"

"Chemistry." I replied.

"Bella! Jasper has Chemistry with you, he will walk you to class." Alice exclaimed to me with a private smirk on her face, before walking off in the opposite direction with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

Me and Jasper walked out of the cafeteria, before he began to speak.

"It's odd seeing Rosalie like that." Jasper told me.

"I don't understand." I said crinkling my brow.

"Loving to someone, other than herself or Emmett. We've all gotten used to it over the time spent with her, and we love her but we never expected to see the day where Rosalie would think of someone other than herself, because we've gotten used to her being so vain." He finished.

"I understand, but there is reasoning behind it. When Rosalie was growing up, she had an extremely hard life. Our mother wanted her to be married at the age of fourteen, but our father didn't allow it because she was so precious to him. Rosalie was always the most beautiful girl in our town, and she had a hard time dealing with it because she is a very private person. Rosalie constantly put on a brave face to show people she didn't care what they thought of her but she always let down her guard when I was around. When I disappeared, I guess she just changed and become how you guys came to know her. Does that make sense?" I explained.

"Thankyou, thats helped me understand a lot more about Rosalie. Can I ask when your birthday is?"

"September thirteenth, why?" I asked.

"That explains so much.. Rosalie always disappeared for the whole day of your birthday, she refused to let anyone go with her - even Emmett. I understand why now."

As that conversation ended, we reached our classroom and thankfully the teacher signed my note off reception immediately and told me I'd be sitting next to Jasper for the year and he'd be my Chemistry partner for the rest of high school.

All through the class, we kept up a constant conversation continuously getting to know each other. I was rather satisfied with what I'd found out about Jasper by the end of the lesson. Jasper was proving to be a really great guy, and he had a mysterious character about him. I wasn't ashamed to say I had a crush on him either.

After Chemistry, I had Gym but thankfully the teacher let me sit out of the lesson as I didn't have a Gym uniform. The hour that followed, was one of the worst I had ever experienced. It was such a dull, boring, endless hour which consisted of humans playing volleyball at such a slow speed. Out of all of the group, there was one guy Mike Newton who constantly tried to show off and 'hit-on-me' many times. Such a horrific hour I'd have to repeat for years.

As I walked out of the school, I was immediately joined by Rosalie who steered me over to her car. "Would you like to come home with us? We need a catchup baby."

"Of course!" I squeaked, and giggled.

She chuckled with me, and got into the car after me instructing Alice to drive.

I looked around the car, and smiled as I saw everyone. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie. My new family. Maybe my stay in Forks would be worthwhile afterall.

I was still in shock. After many countless years, I'd finally been reunited with the missing part of me. My sister. I knew I was whole now.

* * *

**Bella's outfit on profile x**

**Thankyou so much for your reviews. I was so happy with the result I got. 23 favorites and 35 follows, as well as 8 reviews. All of that on 1 chapter means a lot to me, the fact that people are enjoying what I write. Thankyou. It truly means a lot to me.**

**Please review more!**

**Charlotte x**


End file.
